1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to improved operation of communications devices in a system and more specifically to software involved in Bluetooth and 802.11 networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computing power has become more widespread, networking of computers has become more important. Wireline networks have existed and have been fine-tuned through years of use. However, wireless networks offer enhanced flexibility relative to wireline networks, and thus are becoming more popular. Wireless network technology is new relative to wireline networks, and thus has not received the fine-tuning received by wireline networks. Note that for this discussion, networks refer both to local area networks and to other connectivity technology, such as cabling between systems and peripherals for example.
Wireless technology can take a number of forms. Infrared ports allow for connectivity over short distances, and can be suitable for connections between systems and peripherals. Wireless LANs using the IEEE 802.11 standard (such as is described in the ANSI/IEEE Std 802.11, 1999 edition document) can be used for connecting systems in a manner similar to a wireline local area network. Bluetooth (as specified in “Specification of the Bluetooth System”, Version 1.1, bearing a publication date of Feb. 22, 2001 and available from the “www.bluetooth.com” website) networks can also be useful for local area networks or for peripheral connectivity. Unfortunately, both 802.11 and Bluetooth operate in the 2.4 GHz band for wireless (RF) transmissions, and can potentially interfere. Moreover, 802.11 and Bluetooth systems can potentially be used in a single system, further allowing for interference between two antennas in the same physical machine.
This confluence of two wireless technologies in the same (general) frequency spectrum suggests that system designers would do well to choose one of the two technologies (Bluetooth or 802.11) but not both, and that IT professionals would then choose one of the two wireless technologies for a given portion of a company. Such a strategy necessarily restricts implementation options available to IT professionals, and thus is undesirable. Thus, it may be desirable to find a way to allow for co-existence between Bluetooth and 802.11. Moreover, it may be preferable to reduce the amount of hardware required to allow for co-existence of the two technologies.